mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros.
Super Mario Bros. (japanisch スーパーマリオブラザーズ, in Super Mario All-Stars als Super Mario) ist der Nachfolger von Mario Bros. und der erste Titel der Super Mario Bros.-Reihe. Es ist das erste Spiel, welches im Pilz-Königreich spielt. Außerdem haben viele Charaktere der Mario-Serie ihren ersten Auftritt, z.B. Bowser oder Prinzessin Peach. Feinde wie die Koopa Troopas oder die Gumbas tauchten ebenfalls das erste Mal auf. Super Mario Bros. ist das meistverkaufte Videospiel aller Zeiten und machte das Nintendo Entertainment System zu einer der erfolgreichsten Spielekonsolen aller Zeiten. Bis 2003 wurden 40,3 Millionen Exemplare von Super Mario Bros. verkauft. Handlung Eines Tages dringt der böse Bowser mit seiner Koopa Troopa-Armee in das friedliche Pilz-Königreich ein, denn er und seine Untertanen sind eifersüchtig auf die Schönheit des Reiches. So beschließen sie, es zu erobern. Um das zu erreichen, legt Bowser einen bösen Zauber über das Reich. Dieser verwandelt alle Bewohner in Blöcke, Bäume und andere seltsame Objekte. Man sagt, dass nur die Tochter vom Pilzkönig, Prinzessin Peach, den Zauber rückgängig machen kann. Allerdings wurde sie aus genau diesem Grund von Bowser entführt. Doch zum Glück bekommen Mario und Luigi von dem Problem mit und machen sich auf die Reise. Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle von Mario oder im Falle eines zweiten Spielers Luigi. Das ultimative Ziel ist es, alle 8 Welten zu bestehen und alle im Weg stehenden Feinde zu besiegen, um am Ende die Prinzessin zu retten. Gameplay Super Mario Bros. ist in 8 Welten unterteilt, von denen jede nochmal in 4 Level gegliedert ist. Insgesamt gibt es also 32 Level. Mario muss immer an das Ende eines Levels gelangen. Das wird jedoch mit zahlreichen Fallen und Feinden erschwert. Außerdem gibt es viele Röhren, von denen einige in versteckte Räume führen, in welchen sich zahlreiche Münzen und andere Extras befinden. thumb|left|177px|[[Mario gegen Bowser]] Der Spieler steuert Mario durch seitlich scrollende Levels von der Größe mehrerer Bildschirme, und es ist seine Aufgabe, den Helden über Abgründe springen und Gegner besiegen zu lassen, um das Ende des Spielabschnitts zu erreichen. Indem er von unten gegen bestimmte Blöcke springt, werden Powerups freigesetzt, die ihm zusätzliche Kräfte verleihen. Der Super-Pilz lässt den kleinen Mario zum großen Super Mario werden, der bestimmte Blöcke zertrümmern kann und beim Kontakt mit einem Gegner nicht das Zeitliche segnet, sondern wieder zum kleinen Mario schrumpft. Er besiegt Gegner normalerweise, indem er ihnen auf den Kopf springt, allerdings kann Mario durch Einsammeln der Feuerblume zu diesem Zweck auch Feuerbälle werfen, während ihn ein Power-Stern für kurze Zeit unverwundbar macht. Charaktere Mario left|50px Mit Mario steuert man durch die Level. Er ist mit Luigi der einzige spielbare Charakter im Spiel. Mario kann springen, laufen und Feuerbälle werfen. Luigi left|50px Luigi ist in jeder Hinsicht genau wie Mario, außer dass seine Kleidung grün-weiß ist. Er ist der Player 2 in diesem Spiel, das heißt, dass man ihn nur für ein Spiel zu zweit auswählen kann. Prinzessin Toadstool left|52px Prinzessin Toadstool (heute umbenannt in Prinzessin Peach) ist die Gefangene von Bowser. Sie tritt nur im Abspann von Welt 8-4, also dem letzten Level in Erscheinung. Toad left|52px Damals bekannt unter Pilz-Königreich-Beschützer (engl. Mushroom Retainer). In Bowsers Burgen äußerten sie immer den gleichen, legendären Satz: "Thank you, Mario, but our Princess is in another castle!" ("Vielen Dank Mario, aber unsere Prinzessin ist in einer anderen Burg!") Gegner Gumba left|55px Gumbas sind die schwächsten Gegner. Diese pilzförmigen Wesen besiegt man schon mit einem Sprung. In dem Spiel tauchen sie als meistvorkommender Gegner auf. Koopa left|55px left|55px Koopas sind Schildkröten und kommen häufig vor. Es gibt sie in grün und rot. Wenn man auf sie springt, verkriechen sie sich in ihren Panzer, der dann als Waffe oder Hindernis liegenbleibt. Die roten Koopas sind die schlaueren da sie nicht wie ihre grünen Verwandten über den Rand in den Abgrund laufen, sondern an der Kante umdrehen. Parakoopa left|55px left|55px Diese Koopas fliegen durch die Luft entweder von links nach rechts oder von unten nach oben. Ein Sprung auf sie und sie verlieren ihre Flügel und werden zu einem normalen Koopa. Piranha-Pflanze left|55px Piranha-Pflanzen wohnen in Röhren. Sie sind grün und tauchen immer mal eben auf, außer Mario oder Luigi stehen auf der Röhre. Bowser left|75px Der eigentliche Bowser erwartet Mario in der Welt 8-4 für den finalen Showdown. Die ersten sieben sind Lockvögel. Bowser spuckt Feuer und wirft mit Hämmern. Man besiegt ihn wenn man durch ihn durchkommt und auf die Axt springt, so dass er in die Lava fällt. Blooper left|55px Blooper sind weiße Tintenfische und leben, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, im Wasser. Man kann sie nur mit Feuerbällen besiegen. Cheep-Cheep left|55px Cheep-Cheeps sind rote Fische. Auch sie kann man unter Wasser nur mit dem Feuerball besiegen. In einigen Leveln springen sie aus dem Wasser und fliegen förmlich nach oben, so als ob sie hochgeschossen werden. Hammer-Bruder left|55px Diese Typen attackieren meist in der Gruppe. Dabei werfen sie Hämmer und gehören zu den am schwersten zu bezwingenden Gegnern. Bummel-Käfer left|55px Bummel-Käfer sind gepanzerte Gegner, ähnlich wie die Koopas. Während sie sonst nur selten vorkommen, ersetzen sie alle Gumbas, wenn man das Spiel einmal durchspielt. Bummel-Käfer können nicht durch Feuerbälle besiegt werden. Lakitu left|55px Lakitu schwebt auf einer Wolke und wirft mit Stachi-Eiern. Er verfolgt Mario und Luigi bis ans Ende des Levels. Man kan ihn besiegen, indem man auf ihn raufspringt, allerdings kommt er nach nur 40 Sekunden wieder. Stachi left|55px left|50px Stachis werden von Lakitu geworden. Sie schlüpfen sehr schnell aus ihren Eiern und sie haben mehrere Stacheln auf ihrem Panzer. Während man nicht auf sie draufspringen sollte, lassen sie sich durch Feuerbälle besiegen. Kugel-Willi left|55px Diese lebende Munition wird aus Kanonen geschossen. Gegen Feuerbälle sind Kugel-Willis immun. Podoboo left|55px Es gibt sie in jeder Burg außer 1-4. Sie springen aus der Lava und sind nicht zu besiegen. Feuerstab left|55px Den Feuerstab (engl. Firebar) findet man in allen Burgen. Es gibt ihn in verschiedenen Größen und er dreht sich im Kreis. Items Superpilz left|55px Der Superpilz lässt Mario und Luigi groß werden. Damit können sie bestimmte Blöcke zerbrechen und einmal von einem Gegner besiegt werden. Feuerblume left|55px Mit diesem Item kann man Feuerbälle werfen. Um es zu bekommen braucht man zunächst einen Superpilz. 1-UP-Pilz left|55px Mit dem Pilz erhält Mario ein Extraleben. Manche davon sind auch in unsichtbaren Blöcken versteckt. Stern left|55px Der Stern schützt unsere Helden für 18 Sekunden von Angriffen der Gegner. Münzen left|50px Münzen findet man in Blöcken und in freier Umgebung. Für 100 Münzen bekommt man ein Extraleben. Trampolin left|50px Das Trampolin brauchen Mario und Luigi um höhere Stellen zu erreichen. Je besser das Timing, desto höher springen sie. Musik Besonders bekannt ist die Musik von Super Mario Bros. Hier sind die einzelnen Soundtracks: * Main Theme Overworld - Soundtrack * Underworld - Soundtrack * Unterwasser - Soundtrack * Burg - Soundtrack Kategorie:Spielbeschreibung Kategorie:Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Jump'n'Run